100 Theme Challenge
by ayesis
Summary: Involving mostly Rodney McKay and my original character, Olivia Xander. I've done this before but lost the files, so doing it again. I felt like posting it as it'll be something I can update regularly because each them won't be that long. Rating may change to M in later chapters. Probably going to involve a lot of Rodney whump


**AN: This is not going to be all in the correct order, and there's not going to be a plot. These are just short drabbles for each theme. This is mainly for myself, because I like the 100TC's... anyway, if you happen to read, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**1; Introduction**

"Actually, the reason I called this meeting, was for the express purpose of introducing you all to the new recruits." Weir said.

The gathered group, that included Rodney and John, glanced around, but saw nobody that the did not already know.

At their perplexed looks, Weir chuckled, "They're not here yet, they're due tomorrow morning, 0900 hours." she moved her right hand and tapped on the table, the action activated a screen in the middle of the table, "These are the best of the best out of a group that was combed through by the SGC and SG1."

"Why are they sending them so late into the expedition?" Rodney asked.

"It's not that late, besides, we've had losses and... though it's not nice to say so, we need the replacements." Weir said.

"Stupid, they all look stupid." Rodney muttered.

"I trust when they're introduced tomorrow, that you'll keep that kind of statement to yourself, Doctor McKay..?" Weir muttered.

Rodney had the decency to look ashamed.

**2; Love**

It wasn't that he was in love... it was just that he was. Rodney McKay had found himself with a heart that would beat faster whenever he would see her, or hear her name, or even when he would see the station she occupied in the infirmary. He didn't know how she'd wheedled her way into his heart, the place was locked down tightly like Fort Knox, nobody ever got in... but somehow... she had, after everything they'd been through, after all the jibes and jokes and insults. She was the one thing he felt was truly good in this godforsaken place.

**3; Light**

It was something to behold, the sunrise over an alien world. The light was new and bright, making her blink. The sky was clear and she took a breath of the fresh air. It was golden, a hue of yellows and reds with blues and pinks mixed in. She let the light bathe her face, it was warm and welcoming.

**4; Dark**

It was something he'd not seen coming, but also something he had seen coming. The two were good friends, he should never have thought of them as less than what they obviously were. It was a bright clear day today, but the notion of her being taken by someone that wasn't him made the sun seem dim and the horizon look dark.

**5; Seeking Solace**

She'd taken refuge in the quiet area of his laboratory. Rodney wasn't one for comforting people. Or people in general. He preferred solitude, and though he knew that it was probably best to leave her to it, he couldn't help but feel as though he should try and offer some sort of friendly gesture. She wasn't seeking solace under her own steam, but Rodney feared then that perhaps he was seeking solace for himself, to make sure that she was alright. He stepped into the room, quiet and slow. Her back was to him, she was sat upon a stool, her head was bowed to the desk. She was silent. Rodney wondered if she were crying, silent tears for the lost. He made his way through the room to her, standing just behind her. She never indicated that she'd heard him, or felt his presence, but he got the feeling that she knew he was there. Rodney paused, hand halfway to her shoulder. If she'd wanted to, she'd have done so. Still, he was under orders to 'be nice', and so, he placed his hand on her shoulder and he felt her stiffen under his touch before she relaxed and let out a breath. Neither of them said a word. The simplicity of that one touch, was enough for both of them to feel better.

**6; Break Away**

"You need to break away from us." John said quickly, "You have a better chance at getting back to the 'gate that way."

"Are you insane?" Olivia asked with wide eyes.

"We can lay down cover fire for you. There's no way you're getting back through the firepower out there right now." John told her, "Look I know you're a 'doctor not a something-or-other', but take out your sidearm and run on my mark."

"No offence Major, but-,"

John cut her off with a raised hand, "We've got injured, but you're not gonna be able to treat anyone in this environment, their best bet is to get back to Atlantis and Carson."

Olivia bit her lip, looking from John's face to Teyla and Ronon. Rodney was nearby, cowering behind the dialling pad and a pile of rubble. He was with two others, but she didn't recall their names.

"Xander, listen-,"

Olivia held up her hand, "I'll bring reinforcements, keep theses bastards busy and stay away from the 'gate."

John grinned, "Knew you had it in you. There's a soldier in you yet."

Olivia pulled her gun from her leg strap and made ready to sprint, "Better call home, McKay."

**7; Heaven**

The white washed walls were eerie. The stillness of the air was odd. The white tiled floor was somehow dizzying. Rodney took a few steps forward, his bare feet making a soft padding noise as he walked. Before he knew it, the walls dripped red, like paint; only brighter, more precious. The sudden change of colour disorientated him and he felt himself falling. Then it stopped. He was stood on a platform, it was quiet, not even his breath to be heard. He looked around, the walls were gone, but the expanse that spread out before him on all sides made him feel worse.

"You should try paying attention more, Rodney."

The voice was slightly off, distorted, but Rodney turned his head to look upon the speaker. She was dressed all in white, her torso and legs blended into the white background. Her light brown hair was down, neatly sitting on her shoulders. He took in the sight, he'd never seen her with her hair loose, she always wore it up in a bun.

"Xander?" he asked, surprised to hear himself speak. Olivia eyed him, saying nothing. Rodney took a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat, "What..? Where are we?"

"We're not anywhere, it's just you here." she answered, making him feel suitably confused.

"Okay, where am I?" Rodney asked.

"If you do not know, then do not expect me to either. After all, I am you." Olivia told him.

Rodney's eyebrow couldn't help but rise up in a perplexed expression, "I'm not in the mood for your stupid childish-,"

"Let me stop you there, Rodney," she started.

"Why are you calling me that? Stop it." Rodney snapped, "Where am I?"

"What does it look like?" Olivia asked.

Rodney thought for a moment, "Reminiscent of heaven."

"There's your answer." Olivia replied.

"I'm dead?" Rodney muttered.

"No, nor is this heaven." Olivia smirked, "I'm simply a projection of your mind. Olivia might be a real person, but I am not her. You're not in heaven yet, but if you do not fight the affliction, it won't be long until you are."

**8; Innocence **

Looking upon the small rock clusters that marked the sites of the buried fallen. Olivia was kneeling by them, her heart heavy. They had tried to help but the universe is cruel, and their aide was too little too late. She begged for the innocence of the children, who remained with their groups, unaware of the horror that had befallen their friends and elders. Such innocence was precious, and she would prefer that to the burden of the dead.

**9; Drive**

"I've never seen anything like it. Such a machine would be extraordinarily helpful." Radek mused.

Rodney was nodding in agreement, "I have to say, he's right. I've never seen something so elegant. It's much like a hyperdrive, but ten times better."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to turn out poorly for us?" Olivia muttered.

"The drive may help us to develop the puddle-jumpers, and perhaps Atlantis itself." Rodney continued.

"Your drive to meddle is driving me round the bend, McKay. I say this is something we should leave well alone." Olivia said, her voice louder this time.

Weir looked between the two opponents, "I think we could look into it, but nothing more unless you can prove the drive isn't going to cause a problem." She eyed Rodney and Radek, who both nodded.

Rodney looked up through the darkness, "I feel you may need to express the term 'I told you so', Xander."

Olivia huffed and glared down at Rodney in the darkness, "I think you've learnt your lesson... now that we can't 'drive' back."

**10; Breathe Again**

It was something that he never thought he'd miss in that way, it was something you always took for granted. The simple act of breathing was something one never had to think of doing, it came naturally, even when one was struggling against the lack of air to be had. The masks were supposed to keep them safe, but Rodney McKay should know better that such a mission would never have gone so smoothly. He was slumped ungracefully against the jagged wall of rock behind him, the mask and attached oxygen was fast running out and he could feel the effects of the CO2 taking affect over him. His vision swam, he felt dizzy despite his position.

He'd been cut off from the others, trapped in a large expanse of darkness. He had a torch of course, but after wandering for a good twenty minutes, not only did he not reach the other side, but his breath was stolen and he'd been forced to succumb to the need to breathe. The building they were in was reportedly quite large, and though they'd been in radio contact, Rodney doubted that they would find him in time. For a while he sat there and contemplated everything he'd never done with himself, and then, oddly, it started to get brighter. The light flickered across his face, and got closer. His blurred vision saw a foggy figure throw the light away to the side and fall to their knees in front of him. He thought he heard them talking but his brain wasn't cooperating with him and he had no idea what they were saying. There was no air left, his lungs were burning, had been for a while now and he felt himself slipping away. The figure was shaking him, speaking to him. Rodney slipped into a peaceful sleep, and then he woke up and he took a breath, feeling the delicious oxygen slide down.

"Breathe," a voice said. Rodney did so. The person continued to talk, "again, breathe, good, keep going..."


End file.
